Searching Soul
by xxept0
Summary: A new division. A queer captain. My first published fanfic, so please review! Constructive criticism welcomed. Compliments too.
1. Chapter 1

Kaiya never asked for this. She just wanted an easy life. She sighed as she walked the aisles of the Court of Pure Souls. Running a hand along the smooth walls, she began to think. Finally, she came to the end of the wall. Her fingertips were now just slightly resting against it, as a small secretive smile played across her lips. And with a decisive nod to no one in particular, she walked straight ahead.

She calmly approached a small stone structure. Running her hand around it's rough surface, she closed her eyes. A bluish glow emitted from her hands, and transferred to it. The dead end ahead disappeared, revealing a hidden town. In the middle, there was a house standing among other houses. It was larger than the rest, and on it, was painted the word: FOURTEEN.

**Chapter 1**

She walked up to the building, and slid open the door. She looked up. Garbed in black, with a white sleeveless coat outside, she wore the unmistakable outfit of a captain. "Hitsugaya, is everybody gathered?". Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of Division 10, lieutenant of Division 14. He nodded his head, and looked up at his leader. Her face bore her signature warm smile, and cheeky expression. "Hai hai! That's good. Now we can start our discussion!" she said enthusiastically.

By now, her squad members were used to her behavior. At first glance, one would mistake Kaiya as a rather low ranking death god. However, her looks belied her true nature. Smart and cunning. Graceful and strong. Her spirit power was unbelievable, so great that even when she turns it off, she still oozed with it. Her skills with her soul slayer is undeniable. She was not one to be reckoned with.

"Ohio, squad! Ok now, we've been summoned again by the big baldies that run this place for a new mission. They say it's big. And I agree with them." Silence all around. They stared grimly, understanding their job, and their purpose, well.

Division 14. Most death gods know that there are 13 squads in the Court of Pure Souls. However, the 14th squad was a more recently formed group, and a heavily guarded secret. They were made by the people who ran Soul Soceity, and their purpose was to take on challenges and trials that were too dangerous for normal squads. Normally, a squad will never be associated with one another. Squad 14 , being unique, consists of members for all 13 squads. More specifically, it consists of leaders and lieutenants from each squad.

As times go by, the leaders realized that the world was getting dangerous, and that something big was going to happen. They didn't know what, but they figured that they can't just lay back and watch And so Division 14 was formed. The only other people who know about it besides the "big people" were they themselves.

Back when the topic of Divison14 arose, and the leader picked, there was an outrage and confusion at the selection choice. Nobody had every heard of Kaiya Itaci. In fact, she was only a common ryouka, and just recently entered Soul Society. Not even a death god to begin with. She had no credentials and no training whatsoever. When the Yamamoto, captain of the 1st division, took her in to meet her team members in her squad leader garb, she was greeted by a cold silence from many of the team, mostly lieutenants. Even back then, she wore her happy face and cheeky smile. " 2 weeks. Give me 2 weeks. And then I'll duel each one of you. If I am beaten, then I am not worthy of this robe. But if I come out if it triumphant, then I don't want to hear another word of complaint.". All of this was said with a non-challant smile.

2 weeks came and went almost immediately. They smugly entered the arena, each expecting an easy victory. As the lieutenant of Squad 2 unsheathed his soul slayer and pointed it at her, she smiled at him, and gave a polite "Hello". One hand reach for her own soul slayer, and unsheathed it too. Her soul slayer looked like a regular katana, if not a little longer.

She just stood there, not moving an inch. Finally, impatience and confidence wore him down, and charged at Kaiya. One step was all she took. His world slowed down as he glided past her, and turned around. He saw the tip of her blade smeared with blood. Then his world went black.

She took down the lieutenants of each Division. The first lieutenant who sat out the match was Matsumoto. "I don't care what they do. If they think it's best for a new person like yourself to lead Gotei 14, then so be it." She said with a smirk, as she stepped behind the line.

As the line progressed, her enemies got tougher. Her first blood was in a fight with Hisagi. A clean cut on her back. "Oops… I guess I was careless…" she said, seemingly without a care in the world, as she did a quick step and tore him up from behind.

"Ia.. I seemed to got myself all bloodied" she said in a worried tone. "It's gonna be hard to get the stain out later…."

Kira raised an eyebrow as he said "I think one little bloody stain on your robe…."

"That's what YOU know! It's really hard to get the stains out you know!" She yelled with childish anger, like that of a brat told that they can't go to McDonalds for dinner because mummy and daddy have to attend a funeral.

"Uh.. ok….."

"AAHHHH! I'm so sorry! I guess I lost control of my anger. Sumi-masen!" she said, and gave a few quick and deep bows. "Now where were we?"

Kira took up a fighting stance. He felt the winds ruffle against his Death God robes, as Kaiya suddenly disappeared. He concentrated on trying to locate her spirit force, and managed to stop her attack to the side on time. The sound of metal upon metal field the arena. "Ah, you spotted me!" she said in a flustered tone. He smirked, and suddenly doubled over in pain. His hand reach instinctively to his shoulder. When he took his hand away, there was blood. "Amazing. She managed to execute an attack before I stopped her" he thought to himself.

"Look up, Kira." He heard her voice out of the blue, as her sword came crashing down upon him. "You really shouldn't let your guard down…" she said. 'Eeg… I wont anymore" he said, flinching in pain as he took up his combat stance once more.

A quick exchange of sword blades went on for a few moments, and at an opening, Kira took the chance to strike. As he got closer, she turned around, and blocked it with one hand. She pushed back, and he went flying through the air. With a leap, she meet him in

Mid-air, and brought her sword down onto his chest. He came crashing down onto earth, and created a mini crater as he landed.

She made her way to every other lieutenant left, until it was Renji's turn. He smirked at her. "Hmph. The lieutenants have gone soft. Don't worry, I'll make sure you wont be able to hold that position." He said with an air of confidence. "Oh? Is that so? Well, ok." She said lightly. "Oi…! don't take me lightly with that silly airhead smile of yours!" he yelled angrily at her, raising his fist and shaking it in the air. "Oh, ah, sorry, sorry." She said bowing repeatedly, as she did with Kira.

Pointing her blade forward, she smiled her characteristic cute smile. Renji smirked back, as he charged forward, his sword held out to his right. Kaiya jumped up, as he brought his blade crashing down to where she was standing. Surprised that all he hit was air and concrete, he looked up. Above him was her flying figure, her sword raised above her head, as she brought it down on him. He managed to dodge most of the attack, but the edge of the blade made a superficial cut against his skin.

"Hah, not good enough. Zabemaru, lets show her what we're all about. Howl, Zabemaru!" As Zabemaru's shikai took place, and all Kaiya did was watch in indifference. "You brought him up fast." "Hmph, scared?" This was meet with a silent grin. "Maybe." She charged forward, and Zabemaru de-tached himself, slithering to a circle around her. Graceful leaping to the air, Zabemaru crushed at nothing. She flashed forward, and Zabemaru came up from behind to attack her. Still in mid-air, she moved to the right, avoiding his attack again. Without a beat, Zabemaru got up and slithered up to her. Her eyes glinted, as she brought her soul slayer down, crashing it to the floor, then used it as a leverage to burst forward. She was now face to face with Renji, and brought her soul slayer down. A cloud of dust blew into the air, and everyone stared in anticipation.

While the cloud settled, everyone could sense that she did not directly hit her target. Renji was in mid air, but his face bore an expression of pain, and his left arm was limp on his side.

"Hmm… Not bad Renji." "Hmph, you know it… Erk.."

She followed him up, and threw an attack in mid air. Blocking it, he pushed her back down, and managed to deliver a blow to her shoulder. "Ouch! Renji-san, that'd hurt!"

A flustered Renji started apologizing profusely. "AAAHHH! Sumi-masen! C'mon don't cry now, don't…" and then he realized they were in combat, and he was SUPPOSED to hurt her.

"Hmm… Renji… I guess it's time to get a little more serious…" she said mysteriously. Renji was a little startled she said that, but didn't move from his combat stance. And suddenly, she disappeared from his sight. No matter how hard he concentrated, he could not sense her spirit force. Then he fell on his knees. He didn't feel any pain. Only a strong force that knocked him down. He looked up, and saw her standing in front, her back facing him, as her shape began to blur, and finally, faded into nothingness.

"Aha! Maybe I struck him a bit too hard…" She said worriedly. "Oh well."

After she placed her soul slayer back into its sheath, she gave a deep bow to the row of Captains on her right. Before she could say another word, Tousen Kaname voiced out "I don't like pointless and meaningless fights." Kaiya was taken aback, but despite her shock, she managed to thank him with another bow. One by one, the captains of each division turned down combat. Even Zaraki Kenpachi turned it down, although he did mutter something like "Don't worry. I'll kill you one day.". He gave a sinister smile.

After the last captain turned her down, she just clenched her fist. With a soft voice, she said "You don't have to turn down combat, just because Yamamoto-taicho told you to. I don't want my squad members to talk behind my back, whispering about me. If you think I'm unfit, then speak now. Fight me now. Because you wont be able to regret after this" in one of her rare shows of anger, albeit, a more subtle version of it.

There was a silence. "If your so un-confident of your position, maybe your not worthy to be a captain then" Hitsugaya voiced out. "I want my men to trust me. To respect me. I can't do that if every last one of you doubt in my abilities. Hitsugaya sighed. "Very well. I'll battle you."

"Kaiya? Kaiya? KAIYA!" Hitsugaya's annoyed voice snapped her out of her day dream "Ahhh? Was I dreaming again? Ah ah, so sorry!" she said flustered. "Anyway, like I said, something big is coming up. I've spoken with Yamamoto-taicho, and has granted me permission to carry out something perhaps slightly, unorthodox to complete our new mission"

"Kaiya, what is this "New Mission" thing? What's so big, until even Yamaji would give permission to carry out something unorthodox? For crying out loud, what's this unorthodox thing?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Well… I don't know if I was supposed to tell you yet. But… Eventually you will know anyway." Looking a little reluctant, she began to explain the situation. "We have reasons to believe Aizen and the rest are going to act, much sooner than expected."

"How do you know that?" "Just a hunch." She said, rolling her eyes in scarcasm, but not bothering to tell him the reason.

"So what is this "unorthodox" thing your going to do, Kaiya-taichou?" questioned her curious lieutenant.

With a smile, she said, "We'll request for the assistance of Kurosaki Ichigo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meeting was dismissed, and as the captains put on their white coat, Kaiya put hers' down. As she prepped herself to look like a lowly Death God, she reflected back on the meeting.

­­­­­­­

"WHHHAATT? That bastard Ichigo? What the hell!" was Renji's first response. "Can't you get someone better than him! For crying out loud…." No one would know what he was going to say next as Kaiya cut him off. "If there's anyone capable of helping us with Aizen, it's Ichigo. Who knows the prowess of his untapped potential. No more questions about my selection choice, Kurasaki Ichigo WILL be helping us once situation arises." She said in uncharacteristic sternness. The rest were silent, the captains looking mostly looking indifferent while their vice-captains stood stunned and confused. "Next week, Hitsugaya and I will be going to the mortal world."

His face shadowed in anger, he said menacingly "Whhhhaaattt! Since when did I agree to go with you to the human world? What about my squad? How long will we be gone? WHAT ABOUT MY WATERMELONS!" "That's why there's one week for you to prepare! Matsumoto will be the one taking care of Division 10, and I will make preparations for our gigai, our lodging, our watermelons, everything. OK? Just be ready by next week. Toushiro… I really need your support…"

"Tsk… Fine… I guess it's my duty after all…" he said reluctantly. He felt Kaiya's arms wrap around his neck, jumping up and down with joy. He just smiled.

"Yea, so, how long did you say it was for again?" "As long as it takes to convince him to

help us."

­She sighed, as walked out again. This week was going to be one hell of a busy week. Sometimes, she wished she had not died. There wont be all this ridiculous hassles. "And… I'd be with Shinro…" she said, quietly to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Rukia, can we leave now? I'm starving!" "Yes. I think this will do for today."

"ALRIGHT!" Ichigo dropped his homework on the floor, as he bounded for the door. "Man, you made me wait for so freaking long! Did we really have to finish our homework today?" "Idiot…. You haven't done your work in weeks. How long do you think we can evade our teachers? Besides, it'll give you more time for hunting hollows."

"Cheh… You'd think once we came back, you'd take a break from those damn hollows…" Rukia just gave him a weird look, as she picked up her own work, and placed it on top of others on Ichigo's desk. "Ichigo, don't be an idiot. Of course we can't have 'breaks'." "WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" "Huh, is there anyone else in this room? No? I guess it must be you then!" "Why you……." beep beep

"Ah? A hollow? Hurry Ichigo." "Ahh! But but but, what about dinner?". At that moment, Rukia pushed his soul out, and headed for the window. "Hai…. I guess it can't be helped." He muttered as he jumped out after Rukia.

As the pattered off to find it, they argued about how much Rukia was going to pay for him missing his dinner. Soon, they spotted the in front of them. "Heh, this should be easy" he said, grabing the hilt of Zangetsu. Before he had the chance to pull him out, a dark shadow swiftly passed by him. He halted, shocked. As the shadow slowly took form, it jumped up, above the hollow, and the tip of the sword it was holding touched the mask of the hollow. As it fell to the ground, its sword was placed in its sheath. Ichigo looked up, as the hollow's mask began to crack, and the line gradually got bigger, longer, as it split it in half, and the hollow disintegrated into dust.

"Rukia… What was that!" Rukia was silent. The shadow had disappeared. 'I don't know… C'mon Ichigo… The hollow is now gone.."

"So… YOU BROUGHT ME OUT FOR NOTHING! I could be eating dinner and instead, you brought me to see a hollow disintegrate?" Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen ok!" They began heading home, squabbling all the way. A little above them, the dark shadow looked down with a smile on it's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stared out the school window, with "bored" written all over his face. The teacher was rambling about some incomprehensible mathematical formula which he doesn't care about. He let his mind wander to last night's incident. "Who was that person? Definitely a death god… But I couldn't sense his spirit force… Did he do THAT with his spirit force off?"

"Aii! Hitsu-chan, we're late! I told you we should have gone out earlier!" "STOP DRAGGING ME LIKE THIS!"

The arguing outside snapped Ichigo out of his day dream. He looked up, just as the door of the classroom broke down, and there were 2 figures behind the cloud of dust. As the dust settled, he saw a girl holding a kid by the leg. "Ah… Erm, sorry for disrupting the class" she gave a deep bow of apology. "We're new students." The teacher gave her a look. "What's your name?" she asked picking up a clip board. "Kaiya Itachi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, Kaiya. I thought you had lost your way to school." "Ah, no, sorry. Hitsu-chan kept stopping, picking up stuff on the floor"

All eyes went to the boy, who looked about 12 with white spiky hair. "What do you mean random things on the floor! See this? This is one weird item. I just wanted to see what it was!" he said, holding up a piece of plastic. "Hitsu-kun, stop trying to get attention that way. See what you did? You disrupted the class…" "Hmph… Fine."

Rukia looked up. She could barely believe her eyes. Captain Hitsugaya. In the mortal world. He must be in a faux body… But why was here? What was his purpose? Who was the air-headed looking girl?

"Ah yes, let me introduce myself. I'm Kaiya. And this is my brother, Hitsugaya."

"Eh? He looks about 12. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Cause I have a higher IQ you dumb witted hum-" "AAAHHH! Hitsugaya, that's not a nice thing to say!" screamed Kaiya as she clamped her hand across his mouth. "Iaf duff carfe" he mumbled indignantly from under the hand.

He got up, and made eye contact with Rukia. She felt a slight unease, as Hitsugaya stared right into her eyes. At that moment, the bell rang, and students started to move out. "Rukia, lets go." Rukia was quite for a moment. Then she looked up. "Ooohh, I-chi-go! Lets get to know these new people!" "Rukia… Why are talking in that weird way?" "Oh huh MEE? Ahaha, this is how I normally talk, right I-chi-go?"

"Thank you. But we really should be heading home. Right, Hitsu-chan?" Hitsugaya looked at her, and nodded his head. They turned around and headed for the door. "Hitsugaya-taicho. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked seriously. "Taicho? Nee-san, do you know who's she talking about?" "No, Hitsu-chan. Maybe you mistook us for someone else, eh, Rukia?"

Without another word, they walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a stunned Rukia and confused Ichigo. "WAIT!" yelled Rukia, as she swung the door open, looking into the empty school aisles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toushiro, you should really be less obvious your not from around here…"

"Don't ask me to know everything of this human world in less than a week…" Hitsugaya replied, taking a bite out of a slice of watermelon. "Say, Kaiya… I've been meaning to ask you. Yamamoto is not one to simply lax the rules. What possessed him to let you run off after Ichigo?"

"Oh look! Ahahaha! Our food's ready!" she said bounding towards the kitchen of their apartment. Hitsugaya raised an eye brow as he watch her run out. "Oi… Kaiya… You didn't do what I think you did… Did you?" "Aaahhh! So you knew I bought these food from the store? SO COOL!" she replied, her eyes shinning in faux admiration. "Kaaaiiiiiyaaaaa…… WHAT THE HELL! How could you do this? We'd be in deep trouble with Yamamoto if he finds out!" "You know, Hitsu-chan… You worry too much…" "Kaiya… You know what will happen if Yamajii finds out? I don't think he will be kept in the dark for too long." "Don't worry Hitsu. Things will be alright."

"Anyway, since we're already back on earth, we might very well just enjoy ourselves to the fullest." Hitsugaya looked up at his captain. "Kaiya.." he thought to himself "You have something else on your mind, don't you…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Kaiya took a stroll. She stopped in front of a store. "I guess I should buy some groceries… Maybe buy more watermelons later…". She stepped into the compound. "Urahara store…. Urahara….. Urahara…."

"Hello! Is anybody in here?" she yelled in full force as she slid open the door. "AIIEE! Oh, you scared me…" Urahara began fanning himself in feigned frailty. "Oh, sorry. I just need to buy some groceries, Sir," she said with a beaming face. "Oi, Kaiya! Stop leaving me behind like that!" a voice from outside screeched as the door was flung open once again.

There was a short silence, as looks were exchanged between the 10th division captain and the annoying fan wielding former captain of the 12th division. "Ah… Toushiro-taicho. What are you doing here?" he asked innocently. "Urahara…" "Ah, Hitsu-kun. Urahara is the one who supplied our faux body. And food. And lodging." She said happily. "Oh? So he knows?" Nodding her head, she stood up. "I'll let you two catch up. I want to take a walk. Hitsu, don't forget to take some groceries home later. Ok?" "Kai….-ya"

She closed the door behind her.

She began walking again. Her eyes watched her surroundings. "It been so long since I left… Why do I still feel this unease… Or feeling of regret… I don't understand…"

beep beep She reached for her cellphone. "Hello?" "Kaiya… Where are you" "I'm just taking a stroll, Hitsu-kun." "Kaiya…" beep beep "Ah, waitaminute Hitsu-kun. A hollow is nearby. I'll call you back in a bit"

As she closed her eyes, her faux body dropped to the ground. Grabbing it, she leaped unto the roof, and flash stepped to where the Hollow's spirit power emitted. She soon saw the hollow, and hurriedly unsheathe her soul slayer. She dropped her faux body, and did a flip as she brought her soul slayer down, and its body disintegrated into dust. "Ah… So you ARE the person from last night."

She turned around, and there was Ichigo and Rukia, standing side by side. "Ah... You guys are finally here. I thought you guys wouldn't come so I finished the job for you." She smiled innocently at them. "Kaiya…. A captain?" Rukia said aloud. "Fourteen. There IS no squad 14. Who are you, Kaiya?" Hitsugaya arrived at that moment, landing beside Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-taishoun. What is all this?" Rukia questioned sternly. "Ah… Sorry Kaiya-taishoun. I lost myself this time." He drooped his cape which symbolized his authority over the 10th division, and put on his vice-captain badge of the 14th division.

Rukia and Ichigo's faces clouded over. "What the hell is this…."

"Ah… You guys seem interested. Too bad we don't have time to explain, we have to get moving. Good bye Ichigo, Rukia. See you in school." She casually picked up her faux body she threw down earlier, and entered it. With an innocent smile, and a small bow, she leaped up, with Hitsugaya in tow.

"Kaiya… I thought our purpose for returning was to get Ichigo to help us. So far, you haven't taken any initiative to do that." "Hitsugaya! Surely you know he'll be ensnared in the web of curiosity as we go on, eventually unable to back out! It's always like that on TV!" Kaiya said with child-like innocence and excitement.

"TV?" he said, rolling the foreign word around his tongue. "Ah… Yes… Sometimes I forget most of you are literally ancient!" "OI! Doesn't make me sound old, Kaiya!" He shook his fist at his superior. She just smiled happily at his rather immature antic.

Her smile. It was different from that wretched Gin's. His smile was sinister, cold. Like he was hiding something. Hers was happy, genuine. As if life was the most beautiful thing she had ever encountered. But once in a while, she would give that sad smile which indicated maybe… Just maybe… Life is not as pleasant as she thought it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rukia… What is this Division 14? I've never heard of it. I thought there were only 13. Gotei 13."

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I have a feeling we'll find out sooner or later."

They slowly walked home, with the sun still above the sky. "Rukia… You know, things have been weird since you came back…"

"Whhaaatttt……" she begin menancingly

"Er ar nooo! 'S'not what I meant! Like, I don't know. You and m-"

"Rukia!" At the sound of her name, she turned around.

"Renji! You finally came back from sleeping eh?"

"What sleeping? I was catching up on things Soul Society and Gotei 13!"

"Yea right, and not to mention….-"

As Ichigo looked at the pair of childhood friends happily bickering, the voices began to fade, and he could only see the two of them. Chattering so easily. He was an idiot. There was no way he could tell her now. He frowned as he took a step up front and whacked Renji's head. "Oi, you should have stayed longer. I can't stand listening to your annoying screeching voice" he said sarcastically, being content with "punishing" him with the painless whack for disturbing their some what romantic mood.

"Lay your hands of me, you idiot! As a matter of fact, I just came back from a very important meeting, so…" at which he stuck his tongue out childishly. Ichigo continued to scowl as he turned around, with Rukia and Renji animatedly chatting at the back.

"Eh? Important? Like what?"

"Eh er oer… Erm… you know, like stuff…. Those bastards, Gin, Aizen and Tousen. Like that." His face looking slightly nervous, Rukia decided to let that matter rest. For now.

"By the way, what did nii-sama say about me going back this time?"

"He didn't say much. Except maybe grunting in annoyance and saying something like "As long as she comes back soon and I don't have to go get her myself"."

Rukia sighed. Maybe one day nii-sama would lighten up a little, she thought to herself. Then she laughed. Like THAT would ever happen. "I'll get him something nice for when I go back… A juice box maybe." She chuckled. Looking up at Ichigo, she constantly wonders why she came back herself. It's the juice box, she firmly tells herself.

And the occasional peeps out of the closet when he was changing. She smirked.

A couple of weeks have passed, and as Hitsugaya looked up at his captain, he frowned again. She hasn't made a single move, except to fool around with Ichigo whenever she see's him. He was beginning to worry that they'll be found out. It's been like that since she told him that she had snuck out without that Yamajii's permission. They stepped back into the court. "Right, Hitsu-kun. We're back for a bit, so go do your stuff. I'll check and see if everything is in order. Plus "borrow" a few necessities we will need later." She mindlessly leaped off, managing to look a little ditzy in the process.

Really, she hardly acts like a captain at all. No one would even FIGURE it out. He squad back to his squad base to se Matsumoto sleeping on the couch were a few empty bottle of sake on the table. On the floor was a completely drunk Kira, and Hinamori, looking slightly better than Kira.

"Ahem."

Snore snore, grunt.

"AHEM!" Slowly, Matsumoto opened her eyes, and she was greeted by a slightly blurry vision of Hitsugaya. She jumped up to her feet as the sight of the young boy staring down at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hitsugya-Taicho has already returned! Eh erm, er… Was just taking a break, taicho-san. Ah, erm-"

"Enough, Matsumoto. Get up. Have you done the report and paperwirk for this week?"

"Ahhh! Taicho, I was about to do it this morning when I woke up! I- I'll get to it right away!" she said, not without a slightly drunk slur. As she took a step, she tripped forward, and Hitsugaya just managed to catch her. She held her head with one hand.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho. I can stand up now." Hitsugaya huffed, and made her sleep on the couch, as he began to sit and read through last weeks event, writing the report. She looked thoughtfully at him, feeling fortunate that she had such a captain, as she drifted back to another drunkard sleep.

A little while later, he put aside the report and stood up. He began walking out, when a small timid voice from behind called him out.

"Shiro-chan."

"Momo-kun. You're awake. It's not like you to drink like that, Momo…"

Her head hanging down, she got up from the floor unto a sitting position. "It's just… I've only been thinking, Shiro-chan. That's all." Looking at her sad face, he knew that she was still troubled over the whole 'Aizen wants to destroy soul society' incident. The hurt and betrayal she potrayed made Hitsugaya so mad, he wanted to pummel that idiot Aizen to a teeny-tiny bite-size piece. He knew it hasn't been too long since the incident, but still…

"Momo…. It's ok. When The bastard Aizen show's his face, I'll be sure to bash him up good."

She just smile appreciatively at him. "Thank you." Their history went way back before being death gods, before Hitsugaya had been "discovered" and climbed up instantaneously up the hierarchy ladder. She was grateful she had such an amazing friend and brother.

He kneeled down, and looked at her. With that, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yamamoto-soutaichou is not in. Fascinating news." She happily strode in like she owned the place, and took up a piece of paper and ink from his table, scribbling some notes.

"Doing fine. Good bye." Was the notes written on the paper. And that was her basic weekly paperwork and report rolled into one.

"Please give this to Yamajii when he gets back" momentarily forgetting to add his title, and bounded out. She made her rounds to her subordinates, namely the captains and vice-captains. Really, sometimes she got bored with this routine. Maybe it was one of the reasons she wanted to go back to the human world as badly as she did.

"Thank goodness some of the captains and vice-captains are really hot." She thought, stopping at the 9th division base. "I wonder why he as that weird 69 on his cheek anyway… I should ask him one day…"

Finally, she was done with her "duties", so to speak, and settled down to muse the recent happenings.

Aizen. Gin. Tousen. Some death god and hollow crossover. Taking over soul society. She didn't get it. Tousen of all people… Justice my ass, she cussed to herself. But that would probably explain the unease she sometimes felt around him. She always thought it was the blindness.

And Aizen. Cheh… The countless hours she pondered over it, and she still couldn't shake off the unease she felt, every time the former 5th division captain gave a serene smile. She couldn't HELP feeling like all her defenses should be up, high and running.

Gin. At the thought of him, she sighed. She knew as much that he was up to no good. Of course, she didn't ponder too much about it because she was too busy keeping herself in check, instead of fawning over him.

The sun was beginning to set. It was time to go back.


End file.
